Crimson Dragon VS Mobians
by BlueYusei
Summary: A one shot duel requested by biolaj1998. Roxas goes back to the 5Ds world to see Yusei; but ends up seeing someone else...


_**Well, thanks to a reviewer from Roxas in 5Ds named biolaj1998, I have made a one-shot on his made up character and deck; it is a Crimson deck made up of dragons and spellcasters.**_

_**Just today, I went to The Pandora Inn in Falmouth and I found a Golden Postbox (a wall one) with Ben Ainslie's name on it! I was so happy to see one of those!**_

_**So just for you biolaj1998, here's your dream duel done! Please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Crimson Dragon Army VS Mobians**

It has been two weeks since Roxas left the 5Ds world to help Sonic and the gang back on Mobius; during the two weeks, Roxas missed Yusei a whole lot and he felt like Yusei was a part of his heart; he couldn't understand it, but he may have thought that Yusei has a special strength in friendship.

After two weeks of leaving Yusei and the gang, Roxas decided to chaos control back to the 5Ds world to meet him; he arrived in Satellite from looking around his surroundings but there was something different about it, it looked like Satellite was about to change shape. I then thought _'I guess I missed a lot after the Fortune Cup; now that everything in Satellite is changing, Yusei must have moved places... I better go find him'._

I was about to walk forward into the inner part of Satellite, when a stranger called out to me. "I know you! Can I duel you?" I looked towards the owner of the speaker; it was man in his early 20s. The man has short spiky hair that is coloured crimson; he has crimson coloured eyes and has a black t-shirt with a dragon head mark on the bottom right hand side of it; he has crimson coloured pants with a chain hanging from his waist, he also has a crimson coloured jacket with a dragon mark on the back of it.

'_I don't know why, but just looking at this guy makes me feel strange'_ I then asked "Who are you? And you watched me at the Fortune Cup?" The stranger looked at me for a little while, but he then answered "My name is Nick Crimson and I watched you from the audience, you're a really good duellist; I really liked your monsters and your playing style, so do you want to duel me?"

I thought _'Even if this guy is giving me a strange feeling inside; I will say no to a challenge!'_ "Alright, you're on Nick!" We got our duel discs ready and we both said "**DUEL!**"

* * *

**Nick – 4000**

**Roxas – 4000**

Nick's Turn

Nick had in his hand, Crimson Magician, Tuning Boost, Crimson Seal, Drain Shield, Crimson Power and the card he drew was Mystic Crimson. Nick smiled at his hand and started his move; "I summon Crimson Magician!"

**Crimson Magician – ATK 1800 DEF 1400 LV4 Spellcaster (Normal Monster)**

I tilted my head in confusion _'Huh? I never seen that monster before.. I better be careful with this guy'_ "Next I activate the spell, Crimson Seal!"

**Crimson Seal – Quick-Play Spell**

**Special Summon 2 "Crimson Tokens" (ATK 100 DEF 200 Dragon – FIRE) to your side of the field.**

"This gives me two tokens, next I active the spell, Tuning Boost!"

**Tuning Boost – Normal Spell**

**Select 1 Monster card you control. That monster becomes a Tuner Monster until the End Phase of the turn you activate this card.**

"With this, I make Crimson Magician a level 4 tuner!" After he mentioned this, the mark on the back of his jacket started glowing; he announced "I tune my Crimson Magician with one of my tokens to synchro summon my ace, Crimson Priest!"

**Crimson Priest – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 – Spellcaster / Synchro**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters**

**When this card is Synchro or Special Summoned to your field, you can Special Summon 1 "Crimson" Monster from your hand.**

I looked at awe at Nick's ace and then I said to him "That is one awesome spellcaster! I would like to see more of your monsters!" Nick smiled in return and replied "Thanks! I always use this card in my duels; lastly, I place three face downs and end my turn".

**Roxas – 4000**

**Nick – 4000**

**Crimson Priest – 2500 3FD**

Roxas' Turn

"It's my move now! I draw!" Roxas' hand contains Power Ring, Sonic Dash (X2), Blaze, Wave and the card I drew was Tails; I smiled at the card I drew, he was the perfect monster I needed. I smiled at Nick and said "Just so you know, I'm not gonna go easy on you! I summon Tails!"

**Tails – ATK 1000 DEF 300 LV4 Beast / Effect WIND**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 1 Speed Counter. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Tails; when you do, you can Special Summon 1 "Mobian" Monster from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. If you Special Summoned from the Deck, this card cannot declare an attack.**

"Since Tails has been summoned, he gains a speed counter and using his ability, I remove a speed counter from him to special summon my ace, Sonic!"

**Sonic – ATK 2500 DEF 1500 LV7 Beast / Effect - EARTH**

**This card is treated as a Mobian-Type Monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned to the field, this card gains 2 Speed Counters. Once per turn, you can remove 1 Speed Counter on Sonic; when you do, you can destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field. If you destroy a Monster that has more ATK than Sonic, this card cannot declare an attack. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Super Sonic", this card's ATK becomes 0 until your next Standby Phase.**

"You show your ace and I show my ace! Sonic gains 2 speed counters and now by removing one, I'm gonna destroy your monster!" Sonic was about to home attack the crimson spellcaster until Nick declared "I don't think so! I activate my trap, Crimson Power!"

**Crimson Power – Normal Trap**

**Target 1 face-up "Crimson" Monster on your side of the field. It gains 500 ATK until the End Phase.**

"Crimson Priest gains 500 attack, so your ace won't attack me directly!" Crimson Priest got destroyed but Sonic was kneeling down in exhaustion. I then looked at Nick in confusion thinking _'How does he know Sonic's effect? Even though it's his first time seeing them, how does he know them so well?'_ I then remembered when he synchro summoned his Crimson Priest and the mark on his jacket glowed; I then remembered Yusei having his tail mark.

I looked at Nick and started at him in confusion and concern; Nick looked at me and asked "Is something wrong?" I answered "What mark have you got on the back of your jacket? There's something you're not telling me and I would like an answer" I took a deep sign and admitted to him "Ever since I saw you, I got a really strange feeling throughout my body" I gasped and looked at my right arm; the mark on my right arm started glowing brightly, it was like it was trying to tell me something important.

Nick looked at my right arm and widened his eyes in surprise; he then asked "You have a signer mark?" He took a better look at it and realised he was mistaken "Oh.. wait a minute.. It just looks like a signer mark, but it isn't a true mark; when did you get that mark?" I looked at him and answered "I got this when Yusei and Jack got theirs; if you want to know, I can talk to duel spirits, but mostly I talk to my Mobian pals". Just to show Nick what I mean, I asked Sonic telepathically to show himself to Nick; somehow Nick can see him.

"It's nice to see you Sonic" He then looked at me seriously and said "To answer your questions from before, the mark on my jacket is the Mark of the Crimson Dragon and the reason why you feel strange is because you are tied with the Crimson Dragon somehow with your mark; this may be hard to believe but.. I'm... the son of the Crimson Dragon".

I stared at Nick with a long stare while thinking _'No wonder his deck is made out of crimson monsters! He IS the son of the crimson dragon!'_ "Wait a minute... if you're the son of the Crimson Dragon, then doesn't that make you part dragon?" Nick just nodded back at me in agreement; I then decided to continue the duel. "I equip Tails with Power Ring!"

**Power Ring – Equip Spell**

**Equip to any "Mobian" monster. Once per turn, if the monster equipped with this card gets destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. Send this card to the graveyard once it's attacked.**

"I end my turn with this".

**Roxas – 4000**

**Nick – 4000**

**Sonic 1SC**

**Tails 0SC – Power Ring**

Nick's Turn

Nick drew the monster card, Crimson Master; Nick gave himself a big grin and announced "I activate my trap, Mystic Crimson!"

**Mystic Crimson – Normal Trap**

**Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your Deck.**

"With this, I special summon Crimson Egg from my deck!"

**Crimson Egg – ATK 0 DEF 2000 Dragon / Effect – FIRE**

**This card can only be used as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Monster card "Crimson Dragon".**

"Now, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Crimson Master!"

**Crimson Master – ATK 2800 DEF 2600 LV7 Spellcaster (Normal Monster)**

* * *

"Now Crimson Master, attack Sonic!" I couldn't watch this, I decided to look away from Sonic's destruction and said to Sonic thoughtfully _'I'm sorry I couldn't save you Sonic...'_ A tear fell down my cheek and I closed my eyes in sadness; Nick noticed this and he felt bad for me; he was thinking about how I felt and he declared "I'm sorry but... I can't duel you anymore.." I looked at him surprised with tears still in my eyes; I replied "Wha- What are you saying?"

Nick answered "I said, I can't do this, I can't destroy someone else's monsters if they care deeply for them; you're just like the owner of the head mark, Yusei Fudo". I was amazed that he knew Yusei well, but when he said 'dragon head mark', I was somehow confused "Wait.. the last time I saw Yusei, he had a Tail mark, not a dragon head mark"

Nick replied "It seems you missed a lot since the Fortune Cup.. During the finals in the duel between Yusei and Jack; the Crimson Dragon showed the Signers a vision of the future of Satellite being destroyed by duel monsters called the Earthbound Immortals. They are dark creatures that were in war against the Crimson Dragon that happened 5000 years ago; after the Fortune Cup, the war that happened 5000 years ago was about to repeat itself, with the Dark Signers holding the Immortals. Luckily, the Signers won the duels against the Dark Signers; but Goodwin was overloaded with power by having both the power of the Dragon Head mark and a mark of a Dark Signer combined, but Yusei finished him off and the power of the Signer that Goodwin had was transferred to Yusei; that was when he got the Dragon Head mark".

I was understanding what Nick said to me, I then replied to him "Well.. It's good to see Yusei is doing fine without me; when I arrived here, I thought that he needed me, but I was totally wrong". I put my cards I used in the duel, back into my deck; I said to Nick "Thanks for the short duel even though we didn't finish; we'll make this a draw". I gave Nick a smile and said "You have a really good deck, you should duel Yusei with it" I winked at him and started to walk away from Satellite so that I can chaos control back to Mobius; I forgot to mention to him my name so I did just that "I forgot to introduce myself, name's Roxas Tailwind...see ya" I gave him a wave goodbye and went someplace to chaos control back home...

* * *

_**Please review me as usual!**_


End file.
